


retribution

by okelay



Category: Homeland
Genre: AU, F/M, Terrorism, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the vest went off and Brody died that day. Carrie is off the CIA but still thinks about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	retribution

She mourns him. She understands now.   
She was right about him planning an attack but oh so wrong about why.   
She shouldve dug deeper. About what happened.   
Motivation is the most important part. If she'd known why...  
But they did a really good job of covering it up.

She understands now. It wasn't terrorism. It was retribution. It was personal. This wasn't an attack on the country. It wasn't about a cause.

It was about one dead little boy.

He felt betrayed. Forgotten. And along came abud Naziir, wih kindness and a second chance and love. And he wasnt lost anymore. But then the country he'd sworn to defend took it all.   
Attacked the innocent when they were meant to defend them.

She loves him even more for that. Everyone else is ashamed,shocked, they don't understand.

Carrie still has questions. What if he had told her. About issa? About his plans?   
How did he feel,truly? About her? About his family? Did he feel anything? Or did he die that day too? Did he feel guilty for making her believe she was crazy?

Now she knows she wasn't. She was right all along.

But he's dead,they're dead and it hardly seems to matter.

Even Nazir has been silent.


End file.
